


the things that you aren't telling me

by hirondelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (a bit), Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Matt (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cheating, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, M/M, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Matt is an angle, Miscarriage, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Out of Character, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Postpartum Depression, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shiro and Keith have a baby, Unresolved Emotional Tension, slighty nsfw at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: “Shiro doesn’t deserve all this.”It was the first coherent thought since he had sat on Lance’s bed. The other was peppering his neck with kisses, so slow and gentle that Keith wanted to scream in frustration. Yeah, he was an Omega. Yeah, he had instincts that he had been struggling to cope with for a very long time. But Shiro definitely didn’t deserve that—he didn’t deserve a cheat. Definitely not.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I took inspiration by a dream I had last night.   
> Also English is not my first language (a friend helped me).  
> I don't know if this thing will ever have a continuation.   
> Bye.   
> Thank you.

“Shiro doesn’t deserve all this.”

It was the first coherent thought since he had sat on Lance’s bed. The other was peppering his neck with kisses, so slow and gentle that Keith wanted to scream in frustration. Yeah, he was an Omega. Yeah, he had instincts that he had been struggling to cope with for a very long time. But Shiro definitely didn’t deserve that—he didn’t deserve a cheat. Definitely not.

But he was so exhausted- and so damn horny, holy Jesus. His body was so tense and hot and fucking wet for an Alpha cock. Heat was coming and his pheromones were going crazy. And Lance? Lance was such a kind and caring Alpha, one of those few people that knew exactly what he needed and where and—he was in love with him. Which was a very strange turn of events, since for a lot of years they had been bitter rivals… but they were young past then and also pretty stupid in Lance’s case-

Maybe too much pot. Too much hormones, Keith thought, feeling the heat spreading all across his thighs and belly- Lance was on his mouth, licking his lips passionately and tasting him. His hands were on his pants. Keith knew he would have waited for him, he would have waited a signal or a word from him before going all the way but-

But Shiro, his Alpha, didn’t deserve it.

Keith leaned his hands on Lance’s shoulders and pushed gently at first. The other one didn’t seem to notice so he pushed with more insistence. “What’s up man?” Lance asked then, backing off on the bed and leaving him some space. Keith looked at him. He was worried, of course, but also annoyed. He was horny though, Keith could see the red tip of his cock showing up from his boxers.

“I can’t do this.” he said, and hopped down Lance’s bed to reach his clothes. His body was screaming. Heat was coming and he didn’t have an Alpha for the next week. He knew Shiro wouldn’t ever touch him. What if he was making a mistake?

Lance echoed his thought: “What?!” he exclaimed, “Why?!”

Something in his tone was infuriating. Keith put his shirt on and turned to him with a pissed look in his eyes. “Because I-“

He stopped. Lance knew why. He simply thought that he didn’t mind.

To have an Alpha. To have had _a child_ with him. To love him. To _hurt_ him-

Lance just thought he was like any other else.

The idea hit him so hard he kept his mouth shut until he left his bedroom. He went downstairs followed by an astounding silence. Lance wasn’t even trying to stop him.

“Oh, Keith! Are you going home?”

Allura’s voice made him flinch. He looked around and found her in the kitchen, probably making dinner for her and his brother. She was smiling at him, totally unaware of the situation, and for a moment he envied her. “Oh, right… I’ve got something… to do. You know. Thank you for the cookies.”

Allura nodded, like he had just said something remarkable. “Oh, yes, Meg and Shiro are probably waiting for you.”

_Meg_ and _Shiro_. The thought made him feel worse.

He nodded absently at Allura, and went out without a word.

 

When he came back, Meg wasn’t in his cot. Instead he found a little post-it on the fridge, written in a well known handwriting. “Don’t worry, Keeeef!! I’m with uncle Matt at the grocery store and I’m having fun! Bye bye <3”

Reading it made him slightly smile, even though he never felt so gross and distraught. For a moment he thought he was in a safe place, but he had to enter his and Shiro’s bedroom to realize that he smelt different, and it wasn’t the heat: it was Lance’s scent. At first he panicked: he run straight out of the room, in order not to spread too much evidences, and he would have dived right in the shower if only the click of the door hadn’t interrupted him: it was Matt.

Matt didn’t mind him at first, as he locked the door behind him smiling and chanting. He was holding up Meg with an arm and on the other he had a grocery bag. He sounded pretty relaxed, at least until he caught that something was wrong: then he stopped on the entrance and froze for a moment. His eyebrows were frowning as he looked at Keith, in the middle of the corridor, like he was a ghost.

Keith felt dirty. The first thing that crossed his mind was the urge to lock himself in the bathroom and never get out. But he had a huge sense of duty and he knew it would have been wrong… It would have been wrong to lie to his Beta and pretend nothing happened. Instead he said: “I made a mistake.”

Matt said nothing at first. Meg was sleeping and after a while he went to her room to put her in her cot, muttering: “Coming”. He wasn’t smiling-

Keith went in the bathroom without closing the door, he sat on the toilet and waited, shivering. He wasn’t crying though. He just felt incredibly dirty, dirty, the dirtiest trash of can that he could think of- And his heat was coming, so he only felt more nauseous and sick.

Matt came inside only some moments after. His mouth was a straight line and he seemed worried as hell. Keith waited for him as he took Meg’s little stool and sat down in front of him.

Keith didn’t look down and stared at him, not with his usual fierce but in a quieter mood. He didn’t know if he was ready to his reaction, but he was sure he deserved it. He not only cheated on Shiro but his pack too, and had to accept all the consequences of his action. Matt went up to him with his torso. “Can I?” he asked, as if he wasn’t usually allowed- for a moment Keith thought he didn’t consider him part of their pack anymore. But then Matt leaned his nose on the back of his head and rubbed it against his skin.

“Are you… are you covering his scent?” Keith asked, shocked.

Matt stepped back on his stool and nodded. Then smiled slightly, because he was incapable of remaining too serious for more than a bunch of minutes. “You are in heat, aren’t you?”

Keith ignored his question. “Aren’t you mad? I mean, you should be furious… I… I cheated on you, the pack, and mostly Shiro, I-“

“I know that things aren’t going very well with Shiro.” Matt stopped him. “And I’m not going to judge you for what you have done.”

Keith looked at him speechless and for the first time that night he felt his eyes going wet with tears.

Matt smiled again. There was empathy and compassion in his eyes. “Come here, you fool.” he said, as he spread his strong arms. And Keith jumped shyly in his embrace, feeling all the love that only a Beta like Matt could give. “I’m so sorry”, he muttered as he began to swing gently right and left. He felt safe and loved for the first time in months and for a moment he felt overwhelmed, but probably it was just the heat-

“You don’t have to be. I think it’s fine.” Matt whispered. “Well, It would have been better if only you had talked to us first. Me, at least.”

Keith nodded but he stood in silence.

“I know that what is going on is hard. Shiro is not just an Alpha for me, you know, he’s my best friend- And I know he is hurt. But I know you are hurt too. And… I don’t think you deserve all this pain.”

Keith felt his own cheeks burn, as he started crying.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you sleep well?” Shiro asked, but he didn’t sound so interested after all. Keith was unsure if he had to be honest or not. For the first time in weeks, he decided to say the truth. “Not so well, I…” he hesitated and looked down at her girl. “You know, the heat.”  
> Keith looked for Shiro’s reaction. He didn’t look surprised nor uncomfortable. He looked so damn… calm, almost relaxed. “Don’t give me the back”, Keith thought, “Say something”…  
> But Shiro acted like he wasn’t even listening. He didn’t turn to him, not even to look at him.  
> Keith was too tired of this situation to bear it any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered through my Beta-reader that I have a very shitty English but at least I'm trying PLEASE APPRECIATE IT :(  
> Enjoy the chapter!!!

Everything was suddenly quiet.

Matt sat in front of the computer while Keith was feeding Meg with the bottle. Looking at their girl and thinking about how fast she was growing had a relaxing effect on him, but he hadn’t felt all this joy and excitement until recently. None of it could be compared with the absurd sense of rejection and depression of some months before.

Keith always thought he wasn’t quite good with children; in his teen years, he detested all of them. By the time he had become an adult, nothing relevant had changed; and when he got pregnant, he was possessed by a horrific feeling every time the thought that something so repulsive was growing inside him crossed his mind.

Now, everything was different. He couldn’t think something so terrible of his own daughter, even though he had significant difficulties approaching her: Matt had been a great help in so many cases and Keith was relieved to have him by his side… In some ways, his daughter was the only thing that pushed him to bond with him.

But there still was this sense of oddity and inadequacy that made him think he probably wasn’t a good parent for her, neither a good omega for Shiro. He was just a feeder, and he probably sucked at it too, considering the fact that he had never used his own milk but only a baby formula and-

He wasn’t enough. He wasn’t essential. He wasn’t-

Meg began to cough, probably suffocated by his distraction. For a moment, he panicked, thinking he had just done something very wrong and dangerous- but by the time he realized what he had done, Matt was there, lifting his daughter and patting on her back. “Careful, Keith! She is still so little,” Matt scolded him kindly, even though he didn’t seem too worried. Meg calmed down in two or three minutes and after some time she went back to sleep. Many omegas at the day care complimented him about how she was so calm and sleepy all the time, but he felt like it was all Shiro’s and all his zen-like phrases’ merit. He always went on with mantras such as: “Calm yields focus!”, or something like that-

Aaaaand he was overthinking again.

Matt looked at him and sighed. “I’m going to put her to bed right now. Don’t worry too much, it’s probably the heat. Take some rest.”

Keith nodded silently and after a minute reached their bedroom **,** feeling extremely tired. It hadn’t been a good day.

Before falling asleep, he checked the phone for the first time in hours. There were a lot of texts unread. All from Lance, none from Shiro. He read all of them, feeling an heavy pain in his chest.

“Sorry”

“I’ve been stupid”

“I’m an idiot”

“Forgive me”

“Please”

“Let’s talk”

“I was so fucking high”

“I’m so sorry”

All those meaningless words began spinning in his head like crazy.

 

That night, he barely heard Shiro laying beside him. And the next morning he hardly felt he was at home, as he woke up very early. When Keith entered their kitchen, still with sleepy eyes and his ugly pyjama on, he found Shiro at the cookers, preparing breakfast.

“’Morning,” Keith said, not too convinced. Shiro raised his head and smiled at him: “Morning, sweetie.”

Meg was at her place, on the baby-chair, screaming and claiming her food like crazy- some mornings were like this, and Keith could do nothing about them, simply sitting beside her and taking her in his arms was enough to keep her quiet for some moments. Keith noticed that Shiro was already heating the feeding bottle.

Apparently, Shiro hadn’t noticed Lance’s scent yet: maybe it was covered too well. But Keith kept the distances, fearing the proximity with his Alpha.

“Did you sleep well?” Shiro asked, but he didn’t sound so interested after all. Keith was unsure if he had to be honest or not. For the first time in weeks, he decided to say the truth. “Not so well, I…” he hesitated and looked down at her girl. “You know, the heat.”

Keith looked for Shiro’s reaction. He didn’t look surprised nor uncomfortable. He looked so damn… calm, almost relaxed. “Don’t give me the back”, Keith thought, “Say something” **…**

But Shiro acted like he wasn’t even listening. He didn’t turn to him, not even to look at him **.**

Keith was too tired of this situation to bear it any longer.

“Shiro… my heat is coming,” he said again, and this time Shiro seemed to notice. He turned at him, with a illegible expression on his face.

“You don’t have to worry too much. Matt and I will take great care of Meg.” He handed him the bottle, but he was looking at Meg only. “Isn’t it true, little bird?”

Keith felt his heart ache with despair. Shiro sat on his chair, he took their daughter from his embrace and began cuddling her with an expression that Keith had learned to hate. “But… Who will take care of me?” he tried to ask. He felt like all his senses were going dizzy: the heat used to stun him at the point he was unable to make words. He felt more desperate than ever: he had to deal with the problem before it was too late, in a way or another.

For a moment he had the feeling that Shiro was only pretending to take care of Meg, only to avoid the conversation. At his silence, Keith felt the anger grow. “Shiro?” he called him.

Finally, Shiro looked away from Meg and sighed. “Keith…”

Keith burst in rage, his gaze almost liquid. “I don’t understand!” exclaimed. “You are an Alpha! _My_ Alpha! You…” He took a breath, feeling like he was going to cry. “You know I can’t do this without you…” he said, trying his best to calm down and lowering the tone of his voice.

Shiro remained quiet, looking absently at their daughter and sighing, almost resigned.

Keith decided to push it, and in that moment he knew it was point of no return. “It’s because of the miscarriage, isn’t it?” he murmured, hurt in the depth. He was desperate. He wanted him to say something. Say something…  “Isn’t it?”

Shiro sighed again and stood up from his chair, moving towards the door. Keith got up immediately too, watching him escape like… like he didn’t want to listen to him at all. “Isn’t it?” he repeated louder, and Shiro finally turned to look at him, Meg still in his arms. “Why are you bringing this up?” he asked, almost furious.

Keith froze for a moment, shocked by Shiro’s reaction: he hadn’t ever looked at him like this, like he was giving up on him. “I **-** I don’t know,” he babbled, shocked. “It’s just that… you are different since- since what happened, and I…”

Shiro took a big breath, as if he was trying to keep calm. Meg began to struggle in his embrace. “Listen, I…” he said, more calmly. “I need time, ok? I can’t do this… I- You can’t blame me,” he almost murmured.

Something in his words made Keith snap: “Yeah, I can’t blame you after all. Better blame myself, uh?” he asked, furious and desperate again.

This time Shiro looked at him with a fearful and shocked gaze, like he had realized something just now. He lend an arm towards him, saying: “I didn’t mean this, I-“, but for Keith it was too late. He walked past him and reached their bedroom, overwhelmed by a strange rage. Shiro was saying something to him, but nothing mattered anymore: he had taken a decision. Finally.

He opened their wardrobe and began picking up all the clothes he could catch. Meg was screaming again, maybe she was aware that something was off. “Keith!” Shiro exclaimed, pale and shaky, as he tried to stop him at the door. He was more muscular than him, bigger, but Keith was more than he seemed- He passed him like nothing, and went straight to the lumber room, where he was sure to find a suitcase.

“Keith!” Shiro repeated, Meg shrieking like crazy, scared by his father’s voice.

Keith put all the things that he had found in the suitcase and closed it with a sharp gesture, before passing Shiro again to reach the main door. He brutally opened it and for the first time he looked behind his back: Shiro was there, shocked and crying and trembling with Meg still in his arms.

“Don’t look for me.”

And he shutted the door behind him, shaking uncontrollably.

Nobody went after him.


End file.
